Blooper Napping
Blooper Napping is a Code LTIB parody of Cat Napping. Plot Scotty Raven Jay is tired and wants to sleep in his own bed, until Mike Macaw walks out with a drink, a radio, a pillow, and a newspaper and tries to sit on it. He spots the blooper using his pillow and snatches it away, but the blooper is still on the bed. Mike then picks up Scotty and gently places him in the water. Scotty shortly wakes up after realizing he cannot breathe. In retaliation, the blooper shoots a WB Shield at Mike, so he is thrown into the wall and swallows his drink glass. After Scotty sits down to sleep, Mike picks him up again and throws him out, going as far to say he is fired. However, Scotty falls into a bird's nest, then is thrown along the tree branches, into the chimney, and inside the bedroom. Scotty sleepwalks to the bed before Mike could lay down. Mike spots him and is dumbfounded. In response, he scoops up the blooper and places him inside a remote-controlled car. Mike then drives the car out of the house. Scotty wakes up at this jostling, but before he can understand what has happened, the car crashes into a tree. Knowing who is responsible for this, Scotty brings out a remote-controlled helicopter and picks up Mike, depositing him outside the house. In the next scene, Mike keeps a lookout for Scotty while taking a refreshing drink. Meanwhile, Scotty spots a bullfrog and uses his helicopter to drop it into Mike's drink. Despite the splashing noise, Mike sees nothing extraordinary and drinks the drink - and the frog. The Microsoft goes to sleep, but is awoken by the frog's croaking and leaping inside his body, who causes him to act like Luxo Jr. as he lurches Mike all the way back to his home pond. Sopping wet, the Microsoft recovers and sees Scotty, who is stealing his drink to boot. Mike bolts after the blooper, who flees in fright, but soon sets a robotic version of Mike after his opponent. Mike runs away in terror until he fully realizes what he is up against and throws a tantrum to destroy it. Later, Mike recovers and goes to sleep with a baseball bat, but without disturbing the Microsoft, Scotty picks him up, places him inside a catapult, and activates it. Mike is catapulted into the air, still asleep and still holding the bat in the same position. Mike wakes up when he sees and hears a plane, but it is not until a seagull wakes him for a second time that he becomes suspicious and looks down, realizing that he is miles above the ground! With a scream of absolute terror, Mike plummets into the sea below. Scotty relaxes in the bed again, but soon receives a text from Mike that warns him he is about to get his revenge. Now at his limit, Scotty texts Sam Jay and invites him to his house. Sam arrives and immediately plops himself down on Scotty's bed. Meanwhile, Mike is predictably irate and storms back to Scotty's house to catch him in the bed. Without looking, he grabs the blanket, wraps it up, and whacks it progressively harder each of seven times with his baseball bat. Mike reaches in and pulls out a piece of hair, and pictures whose it could possibly be. He immediately discredits Scotty as his hair is a bit lighter than the piece he picked up. That's when he realized whose hair it was: Sam's! Mike gulps as Sam reveals himself. Mike pushes Sam down and makes a quick escape, but Sam recovers just as quickly and beats Mike up, though the beating was off-screen. Sam sets up an automatic kicking machine where Mike is standing. Sam then gets on Scotty's bed and asks for his husband to come here to him. Scotty comes by and gets on the bed with Sam. Sam then places Scotty's head on his chest. Sam feels that Scotty deserves the rest after everything he went through, and says that he loves him. Scotty replies by saying he loves Sam back, then yawns as Sam embraces him. Sam covers up himself and Scotty with the blanket, and both fall asleep while still in their loving embrace. Meanwhile, Mike was forced to wave a leaf at the couple and fan them, with the machine continually kicking him. Category:Events Category:LTIB